In the middle we can meet again
by Jeni56790
Summary: Madelyn- Charlotte's world crumples slowly. Her childhood music store is shut down,her best friend dies and her mom is an alcoholic. When trying to find an escape in hockey she meets Carlos but then she is adopted by Gustavo Rocque. Guess who meets again
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey y'all here's my first BTR one. Mmm ok here we go. **

**oh and yea disclaimer: I sadly do not own BTR. I own some thing *cough cough* Madelyn- Charlotte Juliana Smith and most characters **

Some say people are never what they seem. That applies to myself Madelyn-Charlotte Juliana Smith but feel free to call me Madie Char or just Madelyn or just Charlotte or even Juliana or Ana or Julie. I have short red hair, brown eyes and am 5'3. I also live in Minnesota. There's not much to do here but freeze and cheer for your boyfriend (if you have one) play hockey. I'm an outcast though. I have passion for music. I don't like all those shops girls here usually shop at. I'm always at a vintage store or a record shop. Many girls have I-pods and just download off of Itunes (limewire). I have an MP3 player but rarely use it. I love records, albums and etc. There's this joy that washes over me at the shop. Every worker knows who I am and what type of music I'm on the lookout for. I spend every day after school and the weekends here. Music is a place where you feel salvation and there is a world you wish you could go depending on what you're listening to.

As I small child I was interested in music. I remember when I first entered Peterson's Music Store. I was only 5 and my older sister, who was 13 at the time, had saved up enough money to buy a guitar. She spent years doing odd jobs, walking dogs, babysitting, reading to kids, entertaining babies during Christmas and Thanksgiving parties, raking leave, shoveling snow, helping kids practice hockey, and other stuff. She was really excited and wanted me to tag along. I said I'd only come if she bought me a teddy bear or a Spongebob sticker. She agreed and we hurriedly walked downtown to the music store.

I still remember the feeling of walking in for the first time.

"Jowanna! Twis pwawce is cwool."

"I know. It's amazing. Ok Mady- Char now here are the rules. Do not run around, don't talk to strangers, don't break anything or touch anything you might break, be polite and be quiet. If you misbehave I'm not buying your teddy and your Spongebob stickers."

"What if I gwet bored?" I asked.

She went inside her bag and pulled out my Spongebob plus doll. "Here Spongebob will keep you company."

I sat on the floor while Johanna went to talk to someone who worked there. I tugged on my braids and played with my Invader Zim clips. It seemed Johanna was taking years so I got up and looked around.

A lady came up to me and smiled, "Hi sweetie. Would you like to sit on a chair instead of the floor?"

"My swster said not to talk to swrangers."

The lady chuckled, "Your sister is the girl trying to find a guitar right?" I nodded.

"My niece is helping her. I'm the owner Jane Peterson."

"Hi Jwne. I'm…." I walked over to Johanna and tugged on her jeans.

"Jwhanna?" I asked.

"Yes Mady Char?"

"Can I tell the owner my name?"

Johanna turned to see the owner standing behind. Jane came up to her and introduced herself.

"Hello I am Jane Peterson the owner of Peterson's music store. How's you doing Pattie?"

A bored looking girl popped her gum and twisted a strand of bright blue hair. "Good Aunt Jane. Just fine." She sighed and picked up a magazine. Jane, obviously annoyed, told the teen to take a break and helped Johanna with getting a guitar. She finally picked one she liked and Jane gave her a strap, a capo, picks and a metronome. Since that day I've always gone to the music store.

Whenever I walk in I'm swept away and intrigued by everything. The way a 12 string guitar sounds in my hand. The feel of drum sticks and the sound of me pounding away with a pair of sticks and practice pad the shop let me keep. I pretty much get discounts there though. Sometimes the owner will give me really pretty picks nobody wants or sticks that won't be sold but still can be played with. For my 8th birthday the owner sent me a guitar I've been staring at for the past year. Yes a Fender Stratocaster. I thought it was pretty and sounded nice. I've always had a thing for Fenders. I really wanted one and when the owner sent me a guitar I practically fainted. After I received it I began to get lessons after hours. The owner and I became best friends but when I was 13 she got diagnosed with leukemia. I visited her (her name is Jane Peterson) and sent her flowers when I couldn't make it (she barely got flowers though). Jane was a fighter and was cancer free after 2 years of fighting. She continued her life and then it happened. Jane was murdered on her way to work. Nobody knows who did it but the police told me she was murdered brutally and it was at random. She didn't die instantly but she died in the hospital. I wept for months and was pleased when Jane included me in her will. I received many items from the store. Sadly she left it to her niece Pattie. She sold it and it was transformed into a restaurant.

Now that I couldn't go to the music store I had to find another place. I wouldn't go home that's for sure. I hated that place. Why? Well my mom is the reason. She cries and screams and then passes out from booze on the couch. I can't take it.

I then discovered hockey. I loved it but since they only had a hockey team for boys I played on that team. I played and then I met him. Carlos Garcia. We were running drills and I accidently rammed into him.

_Flash back_

"_Come on guys hustle hustle!" screamed Coach Dane. _

_It was hard today for me to play because I didn't have my contacts in. I then collided into another player. _

"_Oofh!" we both grunted at the same time. _

"_I'm so sorry," I said. _

_The boy smiled, "Don't worry about it. Wait you're Madelyn- Charlotte right?" _

"_Yep. What's your name?" _

"_I'm Carlos." _

_He stood up and offered me his hand. _

"_Thanks Carlos." _

_Then the Coach blew his whistle again._

Ever since that day Carlos and I were best friends. I became good friends with his 3 best friends. We got in a lot of trouble together. One day a worker from social services came and took me away. I was placed in a foster home in Los Angelos. Since then I've been living with Gustavo Rocque. He yelled a lot but had a fatherly side as well.

I look like another weird girl with cropped red pixie hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes but I am not what I seem.


	2. Memories and Minnesota

**BTR fan fic chapter 1**

"Madelyn-Charlotte!" screamed Gustavo.

I sighed, "Yea G…Dad."

"Are you done packing?"

"Yes."

"Ok come down stairs. The plane is leaving at 10!"

Where were we going? 15 different cities or states or something and finding Gustavo's next project.

I slammed my suitcase down but it wouldn't close. I didn't pack much clothes but it wouldn't close.

"What's taking so long?" he asked.

"My suitcase is not closing."

"Then take stuff out!" he screamed.

"It's not full. There's barely any clothes in there."

He sighed and opened it up. I was telling the truth. I didn't have anything or barely anything in there. I had 9 long sleeve shirts, 4 band tees, 2 tank tops, pjs, 4 pairs of jeans, 2 sweaters, 2 pairs of leggings, a dress, make up, my song journal and a parka.

"First off the zipper is caught onto the sweater. Second we're going to find a new band for two weeks not going camping for three days."

"So you're trying to say?"

"You need more clothes. You'll freeze in Minnesota!"

My heart stopped. Why was Minnesota ringing a bell?

"What should I pack?"

"I don't know but make your bag weigh more than a piece of paper. At least take your laptop or some sort of entertainment."

I pointed towards my guitar box, "That's my entertainment."

He sighed and sat on my bed, "Madelyn-Charlotte I want you to be a normal kid. When I was your age I had to practice piano everyday while my friends went on without me. You should be having fun playing on your laptop and talking on Facebook."

I laughed, "Most kids parents try and urge kids to leave their laptops behind."

"I just don't want you to be bored when I leave the hotel. I don't want you going around the cities by yourself. I don't want you to be lonely either."

I sighed, "Ok dad."

"Sorry to interrupt," said Kelly's voice.

"It's ok Kelly you weren't interrupting." I said getting on my feet.

"Alright let's go find my new dogs."

I smiled at Kelly. She was the nicest ever. I was glad she was Gustavo's assistant. Not only is Kelly the nicest ever but she's like a mom/ big sister/ best friend. I mean my real older sister is back in Minnesota and she has her own daughter and husband. I don't really have any friends here in LA either. The closest I came to meeting people was when I went to hang up signs for Gustavo at the Palm Woods. The girls I met where all named Jennifer. They weren't nice. Especially center Jennifer.

_I walked up to the man working in the desk. _

"_Hello." I told him._

"_What?" he asked annoyed. _

"_I was just wondering if I could hang up these posters on your bulletin board." _

"_Sure." He said. _

_I skipped off to the board. Once all the posters were up I walked and then bumped into 3 girls walking in slow motion with a fan blowing their hair back. _

"_Ugh who just ruined our walk?" asked a blonde girl in the center. _

"_I'm sorry guys I didn't see you there." _

"_New girl obviously doesn't know who we are!" screamed the brunette one. _

"_Oh you think I live here. No I don't live here. I'm just putting up poster." I said. _

"_Does it look like I'm wearing I care anywhere?" Asked the blonde girl. _

"_Who are you girls anywhere."  
All three of them laughed, "She wants to know who we are." Responded the curly haired girl. _

"_We're the Jennifers. We rule Hollywood and the Palm Woods. We sing, dance and act. What are you?" _

"_Wow I have never heard of you. Maybe you should spend less time getting your noses done and actually try and get signed. I heard if you have a really good scandal or diss a major celebrity many times and start a Twitter war with them you will get big. Good luck with that." _

_The Jennifers stood there crossed armed and huffed. _

"_Well we probably have more talent than you do!" screamed the blonde Jennifer. _

"_Sure you do." _

_They huffed again, "Watch this. Play back!" screamed brunette Jennifer. _

_I'm too cool for my dress__  
__These shades don't leave my head__  
__Everything you say is so irrelevant__  
__You follow and I lead__  
__You want to be like me__  
__But your just a wannabe__  
__love it or hate it___

_I can't help the way I am__  
__Hope you don't misunderstand___

_Cause I'm too cool__  
__Yeah I'm too cool__  
__To know you__  
__Don't take it personal__  
__Don't get emotional__  
__You know it's the truth__  
__I'm too cool for you__  
__You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not__  
__Exactly who you think you are__  
__Can't tell you what you haven't got__  
__When we walk into the room__  
__I'm too cool for you___

_Lucky I'm so nice__  
__Even I'm surprised__  
__You are still allowed to be in my crew__  
__Show you how it's done__  
__If you want to be someone__  
__Just watch me and you'll learn some___

_Me, myself, and I agree__  
__You'll never catch up with me___

_Cause I'm too cool__  
__Yeah I'm too cool__  
__To know you__  
__Don't take it personal__  
__Don't get emotional__  
__You know it's the truth__  
__I'm too cool for you__  
__You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not__  
__Exactly who you think you are__  
__Can't tell you what you haven't got__  
__When we walk into the room__  
__I'm too cool for you___

_You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents__  
__I got it all__  
__Well others have to try all their lives__  
__Still they never get the call__  
__That's the difference between you and me__  
__Obviously__  
__I'm a natural__  
__I'm the real deal___

_I can't help the way I am__  
__Hope you don't misunderstand___

_But I'm too cool__  
__Yeah I'm too cool__  
__To know you__  
__Don't take it personal__  
__Don't get emotional__  
__You know it's the truth__  
__I'm too cool for you___

_Too cool__  
__Yeah I'm too cool__  
__To know you__  
__Don't take it personal__  
__Don't get emotional__  
__You know it's the truth__  
__I'm too cool for you_

_I smiled, "Well that was good. So well rehearsed and you're lip synching was almost perfect. Now it's my turn. YO dude with the guitar." _

_The guitar dude started playing random chords, "What'ss uppp? What'ss upp? What's uppp?" _

"_Can you lend me your beautiful Taylor guitar?" _

"_Sure." He handed it over and held it almost like I handled mine. It was like his guitar was a baby. _

"_Ok now how's this for you?" _

_I began to play. _

_Think of me when you're out__  
__When you're out there__  
__I'll beg you nice from my knees__  
__And when the world treats you way too fairly__  
__Well it's a shame I'm a dream___

_All I wanted was you__  
__All I wanted was you___

_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times__  
__And fall asleep on the couch__  
__Wake up early, the black and white re-runs__  
__That escape from my mouth, oh___

_All I wanted was you__  
__All I wanted was you__  
__All I wanted was you__  
__All I wanted was you___

_I could follow you to the beginning__  
__Just to relive the start__  
__Maybe then we'd remember to slow down__  
__At all of our favorite parts___

_All I wanted was you___

_All I wanted was you__  
__All I wanted was you__  
__All I wanted was you__  
__All I wanted was you_

_This was the first time I hit all those notes since the first day I wrote it. On lookers applauded like crazy and cheered loudly. The Jennifers huffed and walked away in their slow motion muttering, "Whatever we are prettier than you!" _

I laughed at the memory as I walked to the limo down stairs waiting to take us to the airport. Maybe on the ride then I would realize why Minnesota was this important to me.

**Dun dun dun dun dun! ****Haha in your mouths Jennifers. **


	3. Keeping her away from the truth

I sighed as we took a flight to Minnesota. I was ready to go home. Gustavo was right. I needed to bring more clothes. He bragged and then handed me his debt card. He said and I quote, "Please please please try and go over your usual 60 dollar maximum."

I responded with, "Ok you're the boss."

I pulled my parka closer and shivered. It was freezing. I couldn't wait to go back to California.

"Please fasten your seat belts ladies and gentlemen. We are descending."

I sighed and felt sick. I always felt sick descending but not this kind of sick. It was a weird sense of sick. Almost like homesickness with a slash of nervousness. I never lived in Minnesota though.

It felt like a life time before we went to the hotel.

"Dad not to ask for much but is there hockey rinks here?"

"I don't know. Kelly!"

"Yes Gustavo?"

"Is there hockey rinks here in where ever we are."

"Yes there's a ton of rinks in _Minnesota. _Why?"

"Madelyn- Charlotte wants to go to one for some reason."

She nodded, "We passed one so I guess I can rent out the rink for you for an hour."

I smiled sweetly at Kelly, "Thank you so much Kelly. You're the best."

Gustavo looked a bit hurt. He did well not showing it, "Ok Maddie- Char Kelly and I are going to go to the audition hall to have an interview. She'll text you later telling you your time to go whatever you do at a rink. Here's my credit card in case you need anything for whatever you're doing."

"Ok thank you Dad. Bye guys."

They walked off disappearing behind the door. I jumped onto my bed. The room was really big. Gustavo always bought the biggest rooms even though we all slept in separate rooms. It was lonely sometimes though. I grabbed my guitar and my journal. There was nothing to do but write a new song.

After I got all the chords and words I had a new song. It was called Set Apart This Dream

Close your eyes little girl

You're a princess now

You own this world

Twirling in your twirly dress

You're the loveliest far above the rest

You build your castles in the skies

Stars reflecting off your eyes

And angels sing on silver clouds

And no one cries screams or shouts'

Oh set apart this dream

Set apart this dream for me

Set apart this dream, for me.

Close your eyes pretty girl

cause its easier when you brace yourself

Set your thoughts on a world far off

Where we only cry from joy

Oh set apart this dream

Set apart this dream for me

Set apart this dream, for me.

Oh lovely and beautiful

Precious and priceless

You're so much more than you know

Heart of the purest gold

Pure clean white as snow

Clothed in such splendor

Oh what a beauty for me.

Oh set apart this dream

Set apart this dream for me

Set apart this dream, for me.

_She's dancing alone I'm ready to go but she's so lost in stereo lost in stereo! _I grabbed my phone and saw it was Kelly. She said my skating time was in 30 minutes at the Hawks Rink. I ran and asked the front desk to ask for a taxi.

"Where's your destination?"

"The nearest Modell's please."

It wasn't that far at all. I added the taxi's number to my contacts and dashed to Modell's. 10 minutes later I had all the equipment I needed. I called the taxi once more and headed to the Rink.

I stepped on the ice and of course glided across the ice. To my luck a goal was out and I took my stick and began to shoot into the goal.

"_We have a game next Friday guys. Starting is Madelyn- Charlotte, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Jame and Ralph. Ok everyone is dismissed." _

_The entire team glided off the ice and went to the locker rooms. _

"_Madelyn- Charlotte," called a short Latino boy. _

"_Yea Carlos?" I asked. _

"_Wanna go to the movies on Friday?" _

"_Sure Carlos. Kendall, Logan and James are coming too?" _

"_No. Why do you want them too?" he began to spazz out. _

"_It's fine. I was just asking because you usually bring them." _

_He scratched the back of his head. I smiled and my eyes met his. _

"_Oh one more question Madelyn- Charlotte." _

"_Yes Carlos?" _

_He laughed, "Wanna go cart racing?" _

"_Hell yeah! You know I'm always in." _

_Then he disappeared into the boys locker room. _

I stopped short. I KNEW THAT THIS PLACE WAS FAMILIAR! Why couldn't I realize it? I knew I was adopted but Gustavo told me I grew up with him. I reread my journal and according to it I was with Gustavo.

I heard voices coming to the rink.

"Hey you," screamed the coach, "you're skating time is up. It's our time now."

"Sure coach. I'm leaving."

He halted me, "Wait you're voice is familiar. Do I know you?"

I nodded, "I was on your team."

"Madelyn Charlotte?"

"Yes sir."

He hugged me, "Guys hustle come one. This is Madelyn Charlotte. She was the best center I ever had! Can you stay a little while longer?"

I shrugged, "I'd have to check with my dad but I'm pretty sure he won't mind."

"Ok. Now guys Madelyn Charlotte will show you how this is done! She'll be coaching you today. Have fun Madelyn Charlotte." He handed me the play book and skated off.

"Alright guys," I took off my mask and shook out my hair. I once had short, spikey red hair. Now it's grown out into wavey vibrant red hair. A few guys whistled. One guy screamed, "Take off the rest of your clothes." Wow these guys weren't the same guys I played hockey with. These guys were clearly different. The guys on my old team didn't care if I was a girl only if I played well.

"Ok so let me learn your names."

They went around. More sexist remarks and sexual pick up lines.

"Carlos," a short boy muttered smiling at me. Carlos!

I ran plays, had a 1 on 1 with the current center (he was terrible at his position and swore he was the hottest guy alive), and fixed their weak spots. After 3 hours everything was flawless.

"Alright guys good job! Practice dismissed. Hit the showers."

We all left. I needed a shower. I was sticky and gross.

I walked looking for a girl's room.

"Where's the girl's locker room?" I asked Carlos.

"Oh that's in another building. This is the boys rink."

"Wait what! I don't remember that when I was here!"

"Well the figure skating girls got tired of the hockey boys making fun of them and peeping that they built a separate rink in another building."

"Wow where am I suppose to change?"

"I guess in the boy's locker room."

I gulped and then he looked at me, "Don't worry. I'll keep guard."

"Ok Carlos. Glad hormornes haven't changed you."

We walked into the locker room and the guys whistled.

"Couldn't get enough girl?" one asked.

I rolled my eyes. Carlos put my bag and his over his shoulder. "This way." We stepped to the back of the locker room which wasn't populated.

"No one comes back here. They use the newer showers but these work perfectly fine."

I nodded and Carlos passed me my bag. Once in the showers, I quickly stripped and began to wash my hair. The water was nice and warm.

"Carlos who's taking a shower?" asked a voice. It sounded like Kendall's.

"Madelyn- Charlotte. I'm making sure no boys come and do anything to her."

A voice that belonged to his friend James, "She's hot! I can't believe she's hotter if that's even possible."

"Guys come on don't. She probably doesn't remember us. Remember…."

I walked out of the shower in my Hollywood Undead tee shirt and shorts.

"Hey guys nice practice right?"

Four boys stared back at me.

"What?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

Carlos' POV

I waited for Madelyn- Charlotte to come out of the shower. I couldn't believe she was really here. She's ok and she doesn't seem to remember anything which is good. She still thinks she only has a dad. She was still as beautiful as she was back then.

"Carlos who's taking a shower?" Kendall asked.

"Madelyn- Charlotte. I'm making sure no boys come and do anything to her." Yea many boys were disgusting on the team.

James and Logan had now joined Kendall.

"She's hot," James yelled, "I can't believe she's hotter if that's even possible!"

I sighed. They obviously don't remember what happened to her, "Guys come on don't. She probably doesn't remember us. Remember…"

Madelyn- Charlotte came out wearing a band tee and short shorts.

"Hey guys nice practice right?" she asked.

We stared at her. Gosh she was beautiful.

"What?" she asked putting her hands on her hips swaying them seductively.

"Nothing Madelyn Charlotte." I muttered.

"So Maddie. How's Minnesota?" James asked.

"Good. It's cold though. Colder than I remember."

I was shocked. The doctors made sure they didn't tell her anything. She was already too fragile before. They made sure she would never remember.

"What do you mean colder than you remember?"

"I mean it's always cold but I guess LA is just warm."

The guys stared at me hoping she didn't remember. It was dangerous if she remembered what had happened.

"Really? How's your dad?" Logan asked. We were trying to get her not to remember.

"He's fine. I was supposed to be back at the hotel a long time ago but its fine. Carlos want to brush my hair and braid it like you always did?"

"You remember that?"

She nodded, "Yea being at the rink bought back a lot of memories. We were a bad ass team! I can't believe dad made me move from this place. The team has really fallen apart hasn't it?"  
"Yea it has." We all muttered. Phew she still doesn't know.

"Carlos can you brush and braid it please?" she begged.

"Sure," I agreed.

The guys left hurriedly and Kendall muttered, "My mom's coming in a 20 minutes to pick us up. We're going to take showers and change."

"Bye guys. Nice seeing you again."

We sat on the bench and I began to brush her hair. It was really pretty when it was brushed exactly 200 times and then put back in braids. She put her petite legs up and crossed them on the bench.

After I brushed her hair 200 times and put them in braids she snuggled into my chest and sighed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She yawned.

"Are you tired?"

She nodded, "I think I'll head back to the hotel room. Nice seeing you guys again. I'm just going to put on my jeans and go."

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her jeans. She stared at me, "Give me a sec?"

I nodded and turned. I turned back around but she wasn't done putting on her pants. I didn't make a sound and stared for some reason. Her little legs curved up to her tiny body which was perfect. Gosh she's beautiful.

"Ok you can look now!"

She pulled on her hoodie and ran off.

"Thank you Carlos. Bye."  
I couldn't just watch her waltz off without any idea where she was going.

"Where are you going?"

She smiled, "Back to my hotel room. Gustavo… I mean my dad is probably freaking out."

"Whose your dad?" I asked.

"Gustavo Rocque. Produces many boy bands and all that stuff."

"Where?"

"Los Angelos. Here give me your number and text me when you get a chance. Who knows maybe someday in the middle we can meet again."

"I'd like that a lot."  
"Bye Carlos."

When she walked away to who knows where. I hated when she left.


	4. Auditions and Satan

Carlos' POV

I sat and we were watching TV at Kendall's house. A Pussycat dolls video came on and James announced he was going to marry Nicole. Of course Logan asked how and James went into his monologue song. I sighed and thought about Madelyn- Charlotte. She of course didn't know yet so I wouldn't tell her. She'd be wishing she was dead and the doctors said she would go into a deep depression if she knew.

Then a special piece came up on Gustavo Rocque.

"WAIT SHHH GUYS! THIS IS MADELYN- CHARLOTTE'S ADOPTIVE FATHER!"

"Do you want to be famous and live in Minnesota? This is your chance. Gustavo Rocque is looking for his new artist. Auditions end at 5."

"I WANNA BE FAMOUS!" screamed James prancing around.

"What time is it?" asked Kendall.

"4:50!" screamed Logan.

"Ok everyone call mom's now!"

"Mom call me back as soon as you get this! We need rides." we screamed in unison.

My phone rang half a second later.

"Hello yes? That's great."

"Is that your mom?" asked Kendall.

"No, but I'm getting free news paper."

"Logan you have your learners permit right?" asked Kendall.

"Yea?" he said.

"Ok let's go make James famous!" I screamed. Maybe Madelyn- Charlotte was there.

"Wait we need a car and an adult."

We all ran next door and Kendall asked his neighbor for her car and supervision.

"If you let us we'll shovel your driveway all winter!"

Logan speedily drove. Kendall gave me a lollipop to keep quiet. It was really good.

"I'M THE NEXT GWEN STEFANI! I'M THE NEXT GWEN STEFANI!" screamed Jenny.

"Hi Jenny." We said.

"Hi guys. LET ME GO I'M THE NEXT GWEN STEFANI!"

A lady came and James said, "I want to be famous! WHOAAAAA!"

The lady stuck a number on his shirt.

I was so hyper from the lollipop I screamed, "I wanna be famous too! WHOO...AAA!" Then she stuck a number on me too.

She also stuck on Logan.

"You tall, blonde and eyebrows you want to be famous?"

Kendall shook his head, "No I wanna play center…" Center. Madelyn- Charlotte came to my mind. Today at practice in her short shorts and her little legs that curve up to her body. Her beautiful hair she wanted me to brush and braid was so soft and smelled amazing. I couldn't feel the deep scars anymore so I guess they healed.

"HE'S SATAN!" screamed Logan almost crying.

James switched his number with mine, "Good luck buddy."

I put on my helmet and went out there. Man that lollipop had so much sugar in it. I think this is why my mom doesn't give me sugar.

I walked on bent down and farted then bowed. The man tried to jump over the desk and kill me or something. His assistant pulled him back and he sat.

"How'd it go?" asked Kendall.

"Fine." I responded.

James tried to switch his number with Kendall after he heard his number called.

"No James there's your dream. Come on."

He went out to the stage while we ran to see him.

"People say I'm the life of the party…" then he choked, "Can I start over?"

"Yea sure. Why don't you go out and then never come back cause you have NO TALENT!"

"NO TALENT!" screamed Kendall, "You have produced a record in 5 years!"

"Hey Girl to my heart was a great single."

Kendall jumped on the desk and screamed, "Let me see if I remember that!" He began to sing the song and at the end put and emphasis on, "Heart." That knocked the guy out of his seat.

"Security!" yelled his assistant.

Security dragged Kendall away.

"I have a new song for you! Oh you're such a turd. Oh yea a giant turd! You look like a turd and you smell like a turd."

I was all hyped up, "Quick Logan how long would I get in jail for trying to save Kendall?"

"I'd say 100 hours of community service."

"I CAN LIVE WITH THAT!" I tightened my helmet and went to save Kendall.

"I really need new friends." He muttered and jumped on the security guards. James joined in too.

All was fun until all of us were escorted by the police back to Kendall's house. Great.


	5. She's so lost in stereo stalker

"DO YOU REMEMBER THAT! I'M COMING HOME! I'M COMING HOME! DID YOU TAKE OFF WHILE I WAS GONE? I MISSED IT ALL, I MESSED YOU UP. I MISSED YOU! I'M COMING HOME I WANNA KNOW WHEN ALL THE LEAVES BEGIN TO FALL. IF I'M FALLING FALLING APART FOR YOU. YOU GOT CONTROL OF ME. IS THIS THE END OF ME?" I bounced around my room screaming the words to Homecoming by Hey Monday when my phone rang. It was Gustavo.

"Hello?"

"Madelyn- Charlotte I'm going to be there a little late and we have to stay one more day."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I found the dog that will bring me on top again. You'll meet him once I drag him to California with us."

"Ok well have fun Dad. Don't kill the child."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and flopped onto my bed. It was freezing outside but inside it was really warm. I had on All Time Low shorts and a Bring Me the Horizon tank top. I felt like I was back home in LA with these PJs. I could walk around in shorts and tank tops if I wanted to all the time but here is jackets, jeans, and boots. No wonder Gustavo wanted to move. It all makes sense now. I thought I lived in California all my life. I guess I just forgot that I lived in Minnesota for a year. Maybe it was record business or something. I could never remember being little though. The harder I try the fuzzier it gets.

I wanted to text Carlos really badly. Glad Gustavo wanted to move for a while or else I would have never met him.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Room service."

I opened the door and saw a woman standing there.

"Did you order the fries and chocolate milk shake?" the lady asked.

"Yes I did. Thank you."

"You're welcome Madelyn- Charlotte."

"Wait how do you know my name? Are you a crazy stalker?"

"You're funny. I'm still you're sister hon."

I was really confused, "I don't have a sister. I'm the only child."

"Madelyn- Charlotte it's me Johanna."

Frightened I shut the door. She was obviously a stalker and I needed to call Gustavo.

"Madelyn- Charlotte?" asked Carlos.

"Can you come over please? I'm at the Minnesota Inn top floor room 678."

"I'm at Kendall's but I don't think the guys will mind. I'm coming over."

"Please come fast."

"Ok."

I hung up and waited for Carlos to come. I was confuzeled, terrified and needed him. No I wanted him.


	6. Hide the truth and show passion

Carlos' POV

I've never been so quick in my life. Not even when Kendall gave me that lollipop earlier had I moved that fast.

Luckily Kendall lived three streets away from the Minnesota Inn. I burst through the door and ignored the whispering manager. He was fighting with the doorman to call the police or not. Typical.  
Madelyn- Charlotte's room was 43 flights up. The elevator wasn't going to be fast enough. It was long but I didn't mind. Finally when the stairs ended I looked for Madelyn- Charlotte's room. 674, 675, 676, 677, ah ha! 678 was right in front of me. I knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY YOU CREEPY STALKER LADY! I DON'T WANT THE FRIES AND SHAKE ANY MORE!" Madelyn- Charlotte's voice quivered from inside.

"Maddie Char it's me Carlos."

The door opened and Madelyn- Charlotte pulled me in quickly. She locked the door three times and hugged me. I missed her hugs.

"You need to help me Carlos!" She began to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I ordered room service and this lady came. She said 'your welcome Madelyn- Charlotte'. I asked her how she knew my name. The lady claimed she was my sister. I HAVE A STALKER AND SHE CAN GET INTO MY ROOM AND TRY TO KILL ME AT NIGHT!" She began to hyperventilate.

Phew for a second I thought she knew. "Calm down breathe and I'll get you some water."

"No don't leave Carlos! That's how horror movies start! Please don't leave!" Hysterical sobs broke out from deep in her chest.

"Shh… Madelyn- Charlotte. I'm here and won't let anything bad happen."

"But Carlos she's…" I planted my lips on her. She stopped crying and grabbed my shoulder then kissed back. She wrapped her petite legs around my waist while I picked her up. It felt good for some reason.

"Madelyn- Charlotte. I'm back just telling you. I want to talk to you." Yelled a familiar voice. It was the man from the audition. Oh yea Gustavo Rocque was Madelyn- Charlotte's dad. How could I forget especially when Kendall attacked him!

She ignored it and began to kiss me again. I broke away and whispered, "I should go."

"Come on Carlos live dangerously. This is fun and I don't want to go to LA again without this."

"Kendall will live there. You're dad wants to sign him. We'll convince him. I'll visit you don't worry. Bye."

"Wait!" she whispered.

"Yea?"

"One," She kissed me again. "Two hid under my bed and make no sound. I'll sneak you out a fun way you'll enjoy."

I slid under her bed.

"One minute I'm putting on PJ's."

She ran and put on pajama bottoms then changed into a long sleeve tee shirt. She didn't care that I was possibly watching. She just threw it on.

She unlocked the door and smiled.

"Hey dad,"

He just looked around the room. He probably knew.


	7. Manipulation and Dumb Boys

BTR fan fiction

Madelyn- Charlotte's POV

He sat on my bed (it slightly sunk) and looked at me sternly in the eyes.

"Madelyn- Charlotte I found my dog artist! The only problem is that he won't leave his friends. I want you to go and make this boy fall in love with you them when he does announce you're going to California. He'll be so in love he'll follow you there."

"Why can't you just take his friends too? Do they have talent?"

"NO THEY HAVE NO TALENT!"

"Dad I'm not Kelly or your previous bands."

"Sorry Madelyn- Charlotte. Will you do me that favor?"

"What? No. Who is this boy anyways?"

"Some boy named Kendall Knight. Please do this? If you don't I will lose my job and I'm going to be selling scooters until I'm in the old folk home!"

I shook my head, "What's in it for me?" I loved getting the chance to take advantage for a favor.

He sighed, "Help me out please?"

I crossed my arms, "Nope favors come with a price."

"Fine a ticket to see Eminem live."

"Back stage pass?" I said quickly.

"Sure."

I thought it over. I wasn't going to do this. Kendall and I didn't like each other… well like that anyways. Maybe I could make Dad believe I was going to actually going to do this just to get that ticket and pass. Man Eminem was awesome to pass up this offer and Dad doesn't know I know Kendall. I guess I could convince Kendall or get Carlos to do it.

"You have a deal." I said sternly.

"Ok. Good night Madelyn- Charlotte." He walked out of room muttering something that sounded like, "Teenagers always want something from you. Favors will always cost you."

I laughed. Obviously I wasn't going to not take advantage of this situation.

Once Gustavo was out of sight Carlos got out and stared at me wide eyed.

"Are you actually going to do that?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Of course not. I just wanted the ticket. I have a plan."

"Why are you taking advantage then?"

I shrugged, "Why not take advantage. It's Eminem."  
"Ok... I'll be going. Good luck with your plan."

I waved, "Bye Carlos. Don't get caught and possibly killed by my dad."

He waved back and said, "Don't get murdered in the middle of the night by that creeper lady." In a monotone voice.

My heart stopped. I forgot about her. Stupid Carlos!


	8. Bimbo, Ideas,Love,and More Manipulation

Madelyn- Charlotte's POV

Today was the day I was supposed to go to Kendall and carry out Dad's plan. He woke me up early and made me get "prettied up" (I thought I was already pretty enough… ehh) and dressed so I could parade around Kendall's job so he'll fall in love with me. His plan is as cliché as those fan fictions girls write. Girl walks around flaunting herself and then the boy falls in love. It's so stupid. I had an easier solution. I was just going to ask him directly but let all the guys in on the plan so I can my tickets.

Dad dropped me off and said, "Ok call me once he's in love with you."

I rolled my eyes in my head but smiled on the outside and said, "Ok Dad. Bye love you."

I made sure I walked like the ridiculous people Dad hired showed me. Once Dad drove away I stopped. Thank god too. People started looking at me like I was an alien. I knew this walk was stupid.

I began looking for Kendall. He was in the front with the guys playing with the shopping carts. I wish this outfit included comfy jeans and I simple tee shirt. I wanted to play too.

"Hey guys." I said smiling.

They waved and stared at me.

"Mmm… Madelyn Charlotte what are you wearing?" asked Logan.  
"You look like a bimbo," said James. Typical James always speaking his mind and did I really look that bad?

Kendall and Logan elbowed him hard. Carlos gave him a death glare.

"What James meant is you look different and are showing cleavage and it's not your typical style," said Logan.

I sighed, "It's ok. I didn't choose to dress like this. You guys know Gustavo rock?"

Everyone nodded, "Yea that Satan judge at yesterday's contest that is trying to have Kendall move to California with him?" Logan said.

I nodded, "Yea that's my Dad for you."

"I'm so sorry…" I cut Logan off.

"It's fine. He can be very… mean. Well I'm here on an important mission. Well he bribed me with concert tickets. Well he wants me to make you fall in love with you Kendall?"

Kendall's mouth dropped open.

I nodded, "Yea. Weird but I have a plan that will still let me get those tickets. We just need to make it look like you are in love with me."

"I'm confused," said Kendall.

"Ok so you have to make it look like you're in love with me. Then agree to go to California."

"Mmm… what about the guys?" he asked.

James sighed, "What about us. You were picked. If were you then I'd go."

"Would you pretend to be in love with her?" he asked. What's that suppose to mean?

He looked around at me from head to toe, "Well she's not a tall, blonde and curvy girl like I dreamed of but hey at least she isn't ugly. Not that you're not pretty. You're just not my type. I don't really dig short, lanky and unnatural hair color. I know one boy who does though." He shot a look at Carlos. Carlos elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"I didn't name names Carlos." He said, "Gosh."

"Still go to California Kendall."

Kendall shook his head, "He's Satan and I know Madelyn- Charlotte would obviously be there to play hockey with me and help me out but you guys are my brothers too."

"I have a plan for all of us to get to California." I said smirking.

"What's the plan?" they asked in unison.

We got in a huddle and Kendall smirked.

"That's crazy enough to work."

Then James muttered, "I see why you like her so much Carlos."

Carlos looked like he was going to kill James and then die. I liked it though.


	9. Manipulating isn't that bad right?

Madelyn- Charlotte POV

The plan was a go. I called Gustavo to tell him that Kendall was falling. He laughed and said, "Dumb dog won't know what hit him." He hung up.

I laughed. No Gustavo you don't know what's coming.

I turned back to Kendall, "Ok, my dad is coming for me. When he comes I want you to pretend be head over heels in love. I'm talking fumbling, stuttering, forgetting what you're going to say. Then kiss me."

"Wait what? I'm not going to kiss you! Nope. I can't do that to Carlos and even if it is pretend. Plus, it's you. I see you like I see Katie."

"Kendall, come on! Listen don't you think Carlos and James will be crushed? Just tell Gustavo when he asks you what will make you go to L.A say the only way is to make all of you a band. See James' dream will come true and Carlos will finally be with me. Please, Kendall, please."

He sighed and shrugged, "Ok sure why not?"

My ride pulled up. I caught a glimpse at Gustavo rolling down his window. He wanted to hear the conversation. Hope Kendall can improvise.

"Well that's me."

He cracked the biggest smile, "Umm… well… I-I-I was uhh wondering if you would like to go on a date sometime?"

I nodded, "Pass me your phone and you text me the details."

He handed me his phone and I pretended to put in my phone number.

"Bye," I said as I blew a kiss. That may have been too cliché, but whatever.

All that matters is I get to meet my hero. Maybe manipulation is a bad thing. Nah, I see too many people do it all the time for it to be a bad thing.


End file.
